general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy vs Jason/Part 2
Part 2 of 3 Freddy slashes at Jason cutting Jason's leg, Jason slashes at Freddy who dodges the Machete, Jason punches Freddy in the face who gets knocked down, Jason then lifts Freddy up and throws him through the window of the cabin, Jason climbs through the window and picks Freddy up by the neck again and starts to strangle him, Freddy cuts the straps of Jason's mask and pulls it off his face revealing a disfigured gruesome face, Freddy slashes Jason's face cutting him in 3 places, Jason drops Freddy in pain, Freddy smashes the Hockey Mask into several pieces, Jason continues to fight even with the severe cuts to the face and punches Freddy in the face who stands, Freddy cuts Jason in the stomach and along the back but Jason grabs the Machete and stabs Freddy and kicks him off the blade and walks away. Derren and Clay run as fast as they can through the woods but see a couple of cars driving up to the entrance of the camp "Must be the Teens coming back" Derren says as the seven Teens get out of the cars "Wait a minute!!!!" Clay says "What?" Derren asks "With Freddy and Jason back there, The Teens are in serious serious trouble" Clay says "Well one of them, One of them probably killed the other, but yeah" Derren says "We going to go help the others? Go back?" Clay asks "Yes, Guess we have to!" Derren says and they walk back. Clay and Derren find themselves back at the cabin with blood trails around the place, They see the smashed window and see pieces of the Hockey Mask on the floor but see no bodies "What the fuck?" Clay asks "No one won by the looks of it" Derren says 3 of the Teens, A girl, a Boy and another Girl swim in the lake "This is really cold water" One of the Girls say "No shit Dipshit" the Boy says "No shit dipshit? What the fuck kinda insult is that?" The Other Girl says Suddenly several blades come through the eyes and face of the boy as Freddy stands behind him, The Girls scream, Freddy stabs the first one multiple times in the chest near the heart killing her, The other girl grabs something sharp and stabs Freddy in the chest with it, He pulls it out "That's the problem, You always think you kill me, but no, you can't kill me anywhere, I'm immortal" Freddy says as the wound heals itself, He slowly drags the blade up the girls body, He chuckles and then stabs her in the face. Samantha sits in a chair near the 3 dead counselors she hears footsteps and looks behind her as Jason stands behind her, She screams and runs, Jason chases after her, The rest of the teens, two girls and two boys spot her "Hey are you okay Samantha?" one of the girls say Jason holds onto his Machete and Decapitates one of the girls, Chops the other in half, Cuts the top half of the First Boy's head off, and stabs the other one in the heart, He then continues to chase after Samantha. Clay and Derren see it "Fuck" Derren says Jason grabs Samantha and cuts her head off. "Jesus fucking christ, How do we stop them?" Derren asks "We can't" Clay says. END OF PART 2 Deaths All the teens Category:Issues